The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Recently, it has become common to adopt, as a function of a operating system (OS) or the like, a multi-window function by which a plurality of windows are simultaneously displayed on a screen. However, when windows are launched, visibility of the screen sometimes becomes worse. With regard to the above issue, JP H09-190329A discloses an invention that performs minimization or the like on a window that is not focused on for a certain period of time. In addition, JP H06-202838A discloses an invention that performs minimization or the like on a window that is not in a specific state such as waiting for key input from a user.